


One Step At A Time

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Step At A Time-Jordin Sparks(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> One Step At A Time-Jordin Sparks(Pandora)

Optimus Prime stands at the edge of the balcony, the one he will deliver his first speech as Prime. He takes a step. He always dreamed of being Prime. Just one more step. Then another and he’d be living his dream. The advisors stand around him, probably wondering why he wasn’t moving any faster. He could but then what would he do? What would he say?

Would he mess up his speech? What would the mechs think? Would they like him? His views were different than Sentinel Prime. Mech’s didn’t like Sentinel Prime towards the end of his Primacy. Would they keep their views as he assumes the leadership? 

One more step, how did he end up in front of the crowd gathered? They look up at him for direction. Optimus Prime sighs, taking a deep breath. One more step.


End file.
